Life In Front of the Camera
by cindyxcinderella
Summary: Alice's clothing line "Premonition" is taking off.Bella and Rosalie are her top models.With a new addition to the fall collection,Alice needs the help of her bestfriends in finding the perfect male models.Full summary in profile.AU-HUMAN OCC Canon Couples
1. Premonition

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

A/N. Hope you like my story! Okay, I want to clear some things up before you read. Alice's place is like an apartment. But alot nicer. If you've ever seen Gossip Girl, its like Blair's home. I will try to find some pictures of what some things would look, like some of the outfits, or houses, or some of the photoshoots. :)

**Bella's POV**

"Yes Bella!" called out Mark. "That's right! There you go! NO! NO! Stay there! Yeah... ok... good.... and... last frame!" Mark said as he pressed his finger down one more time, after one last flash, he lowered his camera.

"And you're done Bella! Good work! The camera absolutely loves you!" he said while he kissed both of my cheeks and gave me a quick hug before he wondered off around the set. Mark was one of the best photographers for 'Premonition' and one of my closest friends. We had just finished shooting a ten page spread for _Glamour Magizine_ that will be featured in the April 2008 issue. Rosalie is at another photoshoot for billboards that will be advertising Alice's famous, brandname, women's clothing line. 'Premonition'.

Rosalie, Alice, and I have been bestfriends since freshman year of highschool. We lived in this small town called Forks located in Washington state. Forks was one of those towns where everyone knows everything about eachother, where it rains day and night, and especially where nothing exciting ever happens. So once we turned legal adults, we headed off to New York City and we changed our lives.

Alice became a high fashion designer. Rosalie and I are Alice's top models for her clothing. We do photoshoots and fashion shows. We have been Alice's models ever since the beginning of the company. Ever since our careers took off, our lives have changed tremendously. We're no longer those small town girls. We're now happy, successful women.

So I headed to the dressing rooms to change into my normal day clothes. When I entered the rooms, other models where getting dressed for the next shoot.

"Hey Bells!" Tanya greeted me. Tanya was one of the many models for Alice's clothing line and one of the very few friendly models Alice has.

"Tanya!" I replied.

"You did great today!" said Tanya as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks!" I said, "hey, I've got to go but we should go have lunch next week."

"That'd be great!" she said, "where are you going?"

"Alice's place, I told her that I'd come over after I was done here." I said lightly.

"Oh. Well I'll see you around. Bye Bella!" she said.

"Ok bye."

I finished changing and exited the studio. I walked to the curb of the street and called for a taxi. Once I was in the cab, I took out my phone and dialed Alice's number. It rang two times before Alice answered her phone.

"Hi Alice. I just wanted to tell you I just made it out of the studio and I am on my way to your place." I told her.

"Sounds great Bells, see ya soon then." she said.

"Alright, bye." I said before I hung up.

**Rosalie's POV**

Once I exited the studio, I decided that I would walk to Alice's since it was only a block away. When I got closer to her building, I noticed a taxi pull up in front of the building. I approached the building and saw the reflecton of who was stepping out of the taxi in the glass door and smiled. I turned around and there was my best friend, Bella, making her way to me. Bella had milk chocolate brown hair that was half-way down her back. She was wearing a light pink, chiffon sweater that hung off the shoulder. With some dark skinny jeans and ankle boots. She was also carrying a Gucci bag that complimented her outfit.

"New sunglasses?" I asked.

"Not really," Bella answered, "I just never really wore them." she shrugged. I chuckled and opened the door. We walked together to the elevator and talked about how both of our photoshoots went.

"Who was your photographer Rose?" she asked me.

"Ugh, it was that weird guy Mike that you had for the winter collection last year," I shuddered, "your right, he was a creep!"

She laughed and asked, "Did he ask for your shoe size like he did to me?"

Confusion washed over me and I asked curiously, "No he didn't. Why did he ask you that?"

Bella answered, "I have no clue why he did ask at the time but a week later he sent me a pair of Prada heels with a note that said 'If you give me what I want from you, there is alot more where this came from' and with his number on the back." I stared at her in disbelieve.

"That pervert... always thinking that you can buy a girl over." I muttered. Bella caught that and laughed.

We entered the elevator and Bella pushed the button for the 8th floor. It wasn't long until the elevator doors opened and we entered my other best friend's very well designed apartment.

"Ally?!" I called out.

"Be right there." Alice called back. We walked into her living room and made ourselves at home. A minture later, Alice came out from her office and greeted us.

"Hey ladies" she said with a smile. Alice had black, short cropped hair that spiked in different directions. She was wearing some Levi's slim jeans and a tight fitting yellow tanktop that scrunched up to show her country-inspired, beltbuckle.

"Hi Alice! How's the fall colection coming?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged and headed for the coat closet, "I have something to show you guys later but for now," she pulled out her jacket then a grin crept onto her face, "let's go shopping!" she said enthusiastically. Bella and I looked at each other and raised an eyebrow, "Typical Alice" we both muttered at the same time while getting off the couch.

"HEY! THERE'S A REASON WHY I BECAME A FASHION DESIGNER!!!" she yelled with an annoyed tone. We laughed and grabbed our purses and strapped on our heels.

"So what's that thing you need to show us Al?" I asked with pure curiousity.

"It's a surprise." she said with a smirk.

"Why can't you just show us now since we are going to be gone for hours shopping since your with us?" whined Bella.

"Fine. But afterwards we are going to go shopping to celebrate!" Alice demanded.

"Okay. Now let us see!" I said with excitment. She turned around and led us to her design studio. Once we approached the double-doored entrace to the room,

Alice turned around with a twinkle in her eyes and said, "Cover your eyes!!" Bella looked at me and we laughed at Alice's child-like excitment. Alice glared at the two of us. We gave in and covered our eyes. I heard the 'swoosh' of the doors opening. Alice led both Bella and I into the room.

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" I can hear the smile in Alice's voice. I uncovered my eyes and looked around. This wasn't the same studio as I remembered from before. Before it was filled with designs on maniquins that I would be happy to wear anyday. But now, there were even more maniquins than before, and they were dressed in outfits that I would not enjoy wearing as much.

"Alice," I began, "why aren't their any pretty dresses on the maniquins?" I said in a worried tone.

"Why...why are you making us where... _that_?" Rosalie spat out.

"They aren't for you to wear! You guys are so silly!" Alice said through giggles.

"I am completely lost now..." I admitted after a moment.

"These clothes are for my fall collection but... it's not for my women's clothing line." Alice started, "I have decided to open up a men's clothing line also!!" she said with a grin and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THAT'S GREAT ALICE!!" I congratulated while I jumped up and down as well.

"Oh thank god I don't have to wear those suits!!" Rosalie sighed with relief while Alice and I were laughing.

"How did this idea come to you?" I asked.

"Like all my other creations remember?" she said, "I see them in my head before-hand then I turn them into designs. That's why the company is called 'Premonition' Bella! DUH!" she said with a obvious tone. I laughed and looked at Rosalie who had started looking at Alice's designs.

"I like this Ally!" she said with a grin.

"Thanks, that one was my third design." she told her. Just then. something occured to me.

"Umm.. hey Al?" I said with a worried tone.

"Yeah Bells?" she answered.

"How are we going to get male models?" I asked with now confusion in my tone.

"Well, here's the thing," she began, "the company's management suggested that I interview some well experienced models and choose about 20 models. And 7 of the 20 will be doing fashion shows and photoshoots. The other 13 will just be doing runway stuff." she said.

"And..." Rosalie questioned.

"I was wondering if you guys can help me with the interviews because we will be doing a quick photoshoot with them to see how they act in front of the camera. What I need help with is," she paused, "determining the 20 models and if you two can model with them one at a time for the photoshoot so I can see how they work with others as well." she asked with a hopeful face.

"When's the interview?" asked Rosalie sternly.

"It's this Saturday at Studio C. It starts at about 1:40 in the afternoon, but if you decide to help, be there at 1:00 and bring some of the outfits that I have designed that you guys have." Alice answered. We stood in silence as Rose and I were making a desicion. I broke the silence.

"I would love to help you out Alice!" I announced to her with a grin.

"Thank you so much Bella!" she said to me while she wrapped her arms around me to embrace me in a hug.

"Anytime Al!" I told her.

Then we both turned to Rosalie with a raised eyebrow. It looked like she was debating whether to do it or not. But finally she shrugged and said,

"Why not." she paused and her face turned serious, "but I swear if one guy in there trys to grab my ass, I will beat the shit out of them!" she warned. Alice and I both laughed knowing that all she just said was true. We all had a group hug and congratulated Alice.

After a minute, we all pulled away and look at eachother with a knowing look.

"SHOPPING!" all three of us yelled.

We giggled and turned towards the doors and made our way to the elevator.


	2. Chug it!

**A/N:**** If you don't know already, I have put some picture in my profile for this story if you would like to see them! (:**

Sorry for such a long wait! Chp.3 will be up in two to four days maximum!

**Alice's POV**

The next day, I had asked Bella and Rosalie if they would be able to help me sort out some of the porfolios of some models we would be interviewing and get everything set up for tomorrow to make thing easier for us. They both told me this morning they would come help after their workout session with personal trainers I had hired for them. I had hired at least one personal trainer for each of the models that worked for me. It is important to me to know that my models aren't slacking off or anything. That's why my company models are the best in the business.

I walked into my office and made my way to where my desk was to get the phone. I dialed my assistant, Angela's, speed-dial number and it only rung once before she picked up.

"Yes Ms.Brandon?" she asked.

"Angela, please, call me Alice!" I laughed.

"Oh sorry Ms.Br- I mean Alice. I keep forgetting that." she said back.

"It's fine. I called to see how everything for tomorrow is working." I explained.

"Well," she started, "alot of models have heard about this and have called to inform us that they will be at the interview as well. So.. this may carry onto the next day or two." she said hesistantly.

"Oh wow! Exactly, how many models are going to be at the interviews?" I asked curiously, bracing myself. I have only told people about the audtions five days ago!

"Umm.. I think more 150 or so?" she guessed.

"Ughhhh!" I groaned, "this is going to take so long!!" I whined to Angela who just chuckled in response.

"Well, ok, please call the Studio C to tell them to cancel anything going on in there except for the interviews for the next two or three days. If it's anything important, tell them to discuss it with the studio directors so they can do it at a different studio. While I have to get this past Rose and Bells. Oh gosh, they are going to kill me!" I told her. I scolded myself in my mind for dragging them into this. They were far too busy to help me but yet they did, I knew there was a reason why I loved them!

"I am sure they would be happy to help. Besides, they will forgive you eventually, you guys are practically sisters!" she encouraged which made me smile. Angela was always the sensitive type, so kind and helpful.

I just laughed and said, "We'll see. I will call you later after I finish telling both of them about the new plan so you can tell me the rest of tomorrow's plan."

"Alright, Alice. Good luck with those two! Bye!" she said, I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Very funny Angela, bye!" I said, before I hung up I can hear her laughing on the other line. I rolled my eyes and said before hanging up, "You're fired!!" I said jokingly. She seemed to know I was joking because it just caused her to laugh even harder.

Angela has known Bella, Rose, and I for a while because she went to our high school back in Forks while she was a freshman and we were all seniors. It's funny that when she came into her interview, I noticed she looked very famililar. She told me how we went to the same school for some time and I was very surprised to see someone other then my two best friends and our families from our old life in that small town in Washington state.

After the phone conversation I had with Angela. I decided I'd take a shower, get something to eat, then look over the new designs I have for the fall.

I made my way to one of my bathrooms in my apartment and turned on the water. It wasn't long until I was done with my shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I ran to my room to get dressed. After drying myself off, I went into one of my huge, walk-in closets and picked out an outfit. I decided to wear some dark blue skinny jeans and a simple red tank-top that was very form-fitting. I dried my hair and spiked it in different directions like always.

I walked to the kitchen in need of something to eat. I opened the fridge and decided I would just have some milk and cereal. I went to the pantry and pulled out a box of Special K cereal and then got the milk, bowl, and spoon out.

I ate quietly, thinking about the day to come. Today I get to spend the day with my two best friends but we won't be doing the funnest things in the world. Then tomorrow we have to interview model after model. That's going to be dreadful, onlt if the models are everything I hate a models to be.

The only thing I hated about models is, one, they think they need to lose weight constantly, even when they weigh 30 pounds under the average model's weight. And two, how they can be so concieded and think the world only cares about every movement they make. Everytime something occurs like that, either by making a rude remark to someone about how their life was more important than theirs, or just showing me or anyone else a bitchy attitude, I want to slap some sense into those pretty faces of their's.

Anyways, when I finished eating, I set the bowl and spoon in the sink. I walked patiently into my design studio and went over to my desk where my new designs were laying scattered out. I sat in my chair and studied my sketches. I did not want to miss any little detail that possibly can send my company crashing into the ground. I went over sketch after sketch until I realized it was 11:56. I have been sitting there, so engrossed in studying my work that about 2 and a half hours passed without me noticing. Then I heard my phone ringing, it must be Bella or Rose, I thought.

I picked it up, "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Al! Bella and I are almost there ok?" said Rose. I knew it, I said in my head.

"Yeah, ok. Hurry because we have to start working!" I told her, excitment in my voice. Haha, heavy sarcasm.

She laughed and said, "Alright, love ya! Bye!"

"Love you too!" I said before hanging up.

**Bella's POV**

Once my session was over, I went to go get ready to go to Alice's. Rose had called me 15 minutes ago, telling me she just got out of her session and is going to see me there soon.

It was now 11:15, so I had enough time to take a shower, get dressed.

I took a quick shower and made my way to one of my walk-in closets to get something to wear. I chose to wear some bermudas and a gray and white striped, flowy, tank-top. I wore some metallic silver heels with it and to add some color, I decided I would use my red clutch purse.

When I walked into Alice's apartment, I noticed Rose wasn't there yet. So I walked to the kitchen and placed my clutch down on the island.

"Alice?" I called.

"Right in here Bells!" she called back.

"Here where?" I asked.

"In the studio!"

I turned the corner into the hall and turned left after passing two rooms. When I walked in, I saw Alice perched over her desk studying some kind of drawing.

"What are you doing?" I asked curioulsy while I plopped down on the couch across the room.

"Going over some sketches." she answered, not looking up from her work.

"Where's Rose? We have lots to do today." she said.

"I'm not sure, but I'll call her if you want?" I told her.

"Ok, and tell her to get her pretty ass over here quick!" she commanded.

I laughed and said, "Will do."

I walked out to the kitchen and was about to grab my purse when I heard someone making their way over to where I was.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie said.

"Hey Rose. What took you so long?" I asked.

"Long line at the coffee shop." She stated while lifting her left hand. In her left hand surprisingly enough was her signature drink. A cappucino.

"Um you know your not suppose to drink those." I stated knowing full well it would break our training and that Alice would surely kill us if she found out.

"Oh come on, what's one little indulgence here and there. It's not going to kill me." She teased.

"Well that may not kill you.."I said while pointing to her cup. "but Alice will." I finnished. While saying this realization dawned on Rose's face.

"Hey Bella what's taking so long?" Alice called as if on cue.

"Um...I'm hungry!" I called back but instantly regeretted because of how stupid I must have sounded. To assure me of my stupidity Rose smacked her forehead and mouthed 'are you kidding me'. I simply shrugged and mouth back 'sorry'.

"Um..ok? Did you call Rose yet?" Alice replied.

"Um yea she said she'll be here soon." I lied.

"Alright. Well if she'll be here soon I might as well come too. Be there in a second." She called. After Alice said that I crossed my arms and turned around to see a frantic Rosalie.

"I've got to hide this!" she hissed while trying to hide her cappucino on her person. I had to laugh when she tried hiding in her purse. "You take it." she said while shoving the cup towards me.

"No way! I'm not dying today!" I hissed while shoving back. It continued like that for a few more seconds before we heard the clicking of heels in the background.

"Crap!" we said in unison.

"Um quick chug it Bella!" Rose said but this time shoving the cup towards my face. I quickly shoved it back.

"Are you crazy?! You know I have a low tolerance for caffenine!" I hissed while remembering the last time I had coffee. It was at an early photoshoot. I couldn't stop smiling and bouncing which was getting on Mark's nerves cause he couldn't get a decent shot. Mark had to end the photoshoot early. Which Alice wasn't happy with.

"Ugh! Fine, I will." That being said Rose grimanced before attempting to down her coffee. At that point I felt bad for Rose because the cappucino must be scorching hot. But Rose successfully chugged it all before hiding the evidence in her purse.

"You might want to have a breath mint or something." I stated while handing her some tic tacs.

"Thanks." she replied while popping five into her mouth. At that point Alice walked into the room.

"Hey guys let's go we have alot of work to do." she said while turning on her heels and making her way back to the studio. While Rose and I groaned in unison. We could tell we had alot of work in store for us.

**reviews please? :)**


	3. Lots and Lots of Porfolios

**disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. nothing.**

**A/N:**I have this other story called 6 sides that I haven't been updating in a long time so I was wondering if anyone wanted to have it. please tell me and I will see if I want you to have it. :) thanks!

**Rosalie's POV**

I was incredibly relieved that Alice didn't suspect anything about the coffee incident. I mentally scolded myself at how forgetful and stupid I was because I just risked my life. Alice is tiny but do not underestimate her.

We all gathered around Alice's dining room table where we would do our work. On the table, there were stacks and stacks of porfolios. I gasped at what was out in front of me. Bella seemed to do the same but it seemed that Alice was perfectly at ease.

She probably got over the whole shock phase at how many porfolios there were or that she is very well-experienced with loads of paper work that she doesn't seem to mind anymore. Probably the first one, I thought. And I was right,

"Yeah, that was me yesterday when some people came to drop these things off." she said while gestering to Bella and I. I shook my head so I can get out of my current shocked stage and looked over at Alice and Bella. Bella had her eyes wide open, as well as her mouth.

"Earth to Bella!!" I said for what seemed like the fourth time until she snapped out of her trance and said with a shaky voice,

"Lots of porfolios. Lots and lots of... porfolios.." she gulped.

Alice and I broke into laughter at how ridiculous Bella was being. She just sneered at us in response, causing us to laugh harder.

Then she hesistantly reached for a porfolio at the top of a stack nearest to us and started flipping through it. Then she turned to Alice and asked,

"So... what exactly do we need to do with these things?"

"Well, I will give you a critiquing packet for each of the porfolios, on it will be the expectations for each of the models. Check if they meet the company's expectations. And the ones that do will get a callback to the interview." she said in a professional tone.

She excused herself to go get all the critiquing packets, leaving Bella and I alone. And now the teasing will begin, I thought. As expected she said,

"So... would you like more mints to clear any trace of that wise decision you made Rosalie?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Bella." I muttered while averting her gaze.

"C'mon Rose, I was kidding. But it was pretty funny to watch you chug that cappucino." She laughed.

"I swear if you bring that up at all around Alice, I will surely kill you." I threatened coldly.

She laughed and said, "Your stupid mistake is safe with me. I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Then she hugged me saying, "Rose, you know I love you, I just love teasing you that's all."

"I know, I love you too." I told her hugging her back.

Then when we released our hug, Alice was standing there pouting. She looked truly sad.

Bella and I laughed while we ran to her and hugged her until she said she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Ok, we really need to get started girls." announced Alice, which earned some groans from Bella and I.

We sat down at the table and started going through the piles of porfolios, seeing if they meet Alice's expectations. We were working for hours and hours. The only part that we girls seemed to enjoy was going through the porfolios to see all the pictures of the models.

Half way through our piles, we decided to stop for a break. We went to the kitchen and grabbed some yogurt and a bottle of water and we sat back down at the table. We sat there for about ten minutes eating and talking about which models we think would possibly be in our 20 models we have to choose.

We went back to work and while I was almost done with my pile, I noticed a model that took my breath away. He was very muscular and had a very cute face. He had short, brown hair and his eyes were hypnotizing.

I stared wide-eyed at the porfolio for, I don't know how long it was but it was long. I looked at his personal info and his name fit perfectly for him, Emmett.

**Bella's POV**

After we got some things to eat from the kitchen, we headed back to the dining room and sat back at the table. We talked a bit before going back to work. All of our piles were beginning to shrink which made me excited to know that we would be done soon.

I looked up from the porfolio in my hands and I saw that Rosalie had her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. I chuckled and said,

"Rosalie, what are you looking at that makes you put on that face?"

Alice looked up from her porfolio and glanced at Rose. She didn't answer me so Alice stepped in. She started snapping her fingers in front of Rosalie's face but she still didn't look away, or even blink.

"ROSALIE HALE!" Alice yelled.

Rosalie didn't move. I got up, and snatched away the porfolio from her hands, but I couldn't get it out of her grasp. She gripped the porfolio so hard that I almost fell back trying to get it.

Alice looked at me. We shared a knowing glance.

"Do it." I said.

Alice smirked and wound her arm back and then she brought it towards Rose's face with great speed. But before her hand made contact with Rosalie's face, she grabbed her hand that was now, 2 centemeters away from her cheek.

"Don't even think about it." Rose said coldly to Alice and I.

She released Alice's hand and put the porfolio down and went onto the next one, like nothing happened. Alice and I stood there with our arms crossed and a smirk on our faces. Rosalie glanced up at us.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What were you staring at?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said simply.

"It sure didn't look like nothing." Alice said and giggled at the end.

She reaached for the porfolio she was looking at and handed it to me. I gave a devious smirk to her while opening it. When I saw the picture of the model, I am pretty sure I had the same face as Rose did, on. I looked at Alice who had a look of confusion on her face and I gestured her to come look at this. She came and her jaw dropped.

We both looked at each other and then Rosalie who was looking through another porfolio. She looked at us from the corner of her eye and a smile came on her face. Then Alice let out a squeal and hugged Rose. I can tell she was into this guy. I put the porfolio back on the table and hugged her before going back to my seat.

"Yeah Rose, that was really nothing." I said sarcastically, and laughed. Alice and Rosalie joined.

We went back to looking through porfolios after that.

I picked up the next porfolio and opened it up. I got a new critiquing sheet and starting marking down things that are good about this model. He met all the expectations so I moved onto the next one.

It went like that for about an hour or two. Then I came down to the last porfolio. Alice had about ten more to do, and Rosalie was looking at her last one.

I picked up the last porfolio and opened it. What I saw made my breath hitch in my throat, it made my eyes pop out of my head, it made my mouth hang wide open, it made my knees weak, and it made my whole body freeze.

I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest in the picture. He had muscles in all the right places. His hair was bronze and it tossiled around perfectly in different directions. His emerald eyes seemed to have no depth. His jaw line was perfectly lined. And his crooked smile made my heart stop. He looked like a god.

I turned the page to his personal information. His name was perfect for him, Edward. I must have been staring at his picture for a really long time because all of a sudden, I felt Alice's small hand swipe across my face.

I looked at them confused.

"What?" I asked at their staring faces.

They didn't answer, They simply snatched the porfolio from my hands. I just sat there as I watched their faces turn from curiosity to amusement. They turned to me with a smirk and I blushed. Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

"Hmm.. he's hot." she said.

I laughed and said, "Yes, he is."

Alice must have seen the twinkle in my eye as I said that because she squealed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She pulled away,

"You two have a thing for the models!" she teased. Rose and I laughed but we couldn't deny it. I couldn't help but feel attracted to Edward, I know that Rosalie felt the same way about Emmett.

**Alice's POV**

Never before have I seen my friends look at a guy like that. They never fell for guys that easily, but today I was shocked to see both Bella and Rosalie's eyes twinkle when they looked at those pictures.

I sighed and resumed my work. I pick up the next porfolio and I let out a huge gasp at what was in front of me.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His smile was to die for and his body made me want to scream! I must have looked like Rosalie and Bella earlier so I quickly composed myself and flipped the page, his name was Jasper. I liked his name, it was very different.

When I looked up, Bella and Rose were holding there sides and had one of their hands covering their mouthes to muffle their laughs. I narrowed my eyes at them and it only made them burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and handed then the profolio, when they saw it, their laughing stopped and their eyes looked at me knowingly.

"Looks like we're not the only one's who have a little crush." Rose said with a laugh while handing the porfolio back to me.

"If that's what it looks like, then I'm fine with it." I replied, which caused them to snicker.

Ten minutes later, I finally finished my stack of porfolios. I let out a long sigh of relief and got up from my chair and made my way to my living room. Bella and Rose followed. We all plopped down on different couches and laid spread eagle.

Only about 13 models didn't meet my expectations, which is somewhat frustrating because we still have to interview the ones that did meet the expectations at the callbacks. Which were a lot. Tomorrow is going to be a long, long day.

We sat there talking for about an hour until we called it a night. We said goodbye to each other and decided that we should meet up at a restaurant and have lunch before the interviews.

Once they left, I went to my office and called Angela to tell her the models that did meet the expectations so she can give them a call and tell them to come. Once that was taken care of, I went back to the dining room and put all the porfolios in boxes for tomorrow. All the porfolios filled up all seven boxes, these are going to be hard to bring to the studio tomorrow, I thought.

Then I decided to get ready for bed since tomorrow was going to be a long day.The last thing I thought about were those gorgeous blue eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Botox

**disclaimer: Twilight's not mine.**

**A/N:** Pictures of the clothes are in my profile! Have a good one! (:

And Hilda in this story is the same Hilda from Ugly Betty. I love that show!

Have a pic of her in my profile just in case!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly frustrated because of all the interviews to come today. I glanced at the clock, it was now 8:30 in the morning. I was told by Rosalie last night that all three of us were going to meet up at 11:00 at the local cafe for lunch before heading to the studio. But we wanted to make time to shop a little before hand.

Today, I was in the mood for wearing a dress. So I picked out a very summer-like dress that had yellow and brown flower patterns one it. I put a thin, yellow belt around my upper waist and a few accesories. Once I was done with my hair, I put on a very light lair of make-up. When I was done getting ready, it was now 9:50, giving me enough time to meet them in front of the store.

I quickly got my keys and my purse and left. I went to my car that was in the parking structure and got in. When I arrived, I parked my car behind a familiar yellow Porche and got out. Once I got out, I saw that Alice was already there. She was wearing a plaid shirt and some tan short with a belt, sunglasses, and blue mocassins. She waved at me while I approached her with a smile.

When I reached her, she pulled me into a hug.

"I love your outfit today!" she complimented.

"Thanks! I love yours too, very cute shorts." I said back.

Then a car parked rght behind mine and I noticed it was Rose's red BMW convertible. She got out and smiled brightly at us as she made her way for us.

"Hey girls." she greeted as she took off her sunglasses.

She was wearing a leopard print dress and a tan fedora hat with brown heels.

"Cute hat Rose." I said.

"Thanks." she said back.

"Alright ladies! Let's get shopping! We only have an hour and a half before we go to lunch and then the interviews! Let's get moving!!" she barked at us before she turned on her heels and entered the store.

Rose and I stood there for a moment laughing. Typical Alice and her shopping obsession. We both composed ourselves and entered the store. As we walked in, a lady in her thirties walks up to the three of us. She was wearing a business suit, black jacket and a black pencil skirt. The whole suit had an accent of pink to it. She was dirty blonde and it was clear that she had put way too much hairspray in it. She had a few wrinkles in some unusual places and the top part of her face looked rock hard and I can tell she couldn't even move that portion of it. Botox.

"Hello ladies! My name is Stacy and I will be helping you this morning!" she exclaimed while she looked at us up and down. I could already tell Stacy was going to be a pain. And from the looks of it Rose and Alice were thinking the same thing because I saw Rosalie roll her eyes and cross her arms in front of her chest and I heard Alice mutter under her breath, 'dear god.'

"No thanks, but we won't be needing any help this morning." Alice answered politely but her eyes were completely different. Of course we don't need any help! It's because we have a fashion expert right next to us, I thought.

"Oh, no need to be ashamed dear! Everyone needs help once in a while! And from the looks of it, today all three of you girls need help with your wardrobes'." she answered while looking at our clothes in disgust.

What she said, set me off. I could feel the anger enter my eyes as I looked at her, but as before, she was oblivious. I can feel the anger rediating off of Rosalie too. She took menacing steps toward Stacy until she was only inches from her face before she started to speak. Stacy looked taken back from Rose's sudden approach. But Rose was looking past Stacy and when I followed her gaze, my eyes landed on a magazine that a cashier was reading and it so happens to be one of the many magazines that features 'Premonition'. So it is likely to have either one of Rosalie's or my own photogtraphs in it.

"Excuse me, could I see that magazine for a minute?" Rosalie called to the girl behind the cash register. She looked up a moment later, she must have recognized us because she practically sprinted towards us.

"Of course!" the girl exclaimed.

"Thank you." Rosalie replied. I smirked and glanced at Alice who was also smirking as well. Once the girl handed Rosalie the magizine, she started flipping through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the magizine to her chest so Stacy couldn't see while she spoke to her.

"Have you recently taken a look at any fashion magazines? Since you seem to think you know so much about fashion." Rosalie said in a rather icy tone. Stacy quickly composed herself from her state of shock.

"Why yes I have. Why do you ask?" Stacy replied. Rose turned to look at Alice and I before turning back to Stacy and taking the magazine from her chest and holding to out for Stacy to see.

"Because then you wouldn't have made this mistake." Rose said. Once Stacy's eyes hit that page of the magizine, she froze. A moment later, her eyes danced from the page to our faces, and back. All three of us just stood there smug, obviously enjoying her embarrassment.

Stacy just stood there, like she was life-less. Each passing second her skin growing paler and her eyes wide open with fear. Then Rose read what was at the bottom of the page of the magizine.

"'Designed by the creator and head designer of 'Premonition', Alice Brandon.'" Rosalie read while smirking. Then Alice took a step forward.

"And when she said 'Alice Brandon', she means me. I am Alice Brandon, creator and head designer of 'Premonition'." Alice said coldly. Stacy was frozen once again until finally something came from her mouth.

"O...Oh..." she stuttered. We all smirked at her evily and turned around to walk out the door.

"OH MY GOD! Did you see the ways her eyes widened when Alice was talking to her?!" asked Rose in between her laughs.

"OH! I know! It was priceless!" I said before I errupted into another round of laughter.

After a while we calmed down and started walking down the strip while making jokes about how Stacy had gone over board with the botox treatments. We passed a few stores until we decided to go into Victoria's Secret. When we came in, we were greeted by this very friendly looking Latino women. She was wearing a fun blouse and trousers with peep-toe red heels. I liked her already, I thought.

"Hi chicas!" she greeted us with a smile.

"Hi!" we all responded. I can tell she wouldn't be a problem.

"You girls look fabulous today!" she said eyeing us up and down. We giggled and posed for her. She laughed and said,

"I am Hilda," she said while extending her arm to us that we shook, "If you girls need anything, be sure to let me know because I would be happy help you ladies out. Ok?" she said in a stern voice that made us laugh.

"No problem." we said.

As we walked away, Rose said to us, "I like her." We laughed and agreed.

We walked around the big store grabbing things to try on. I had already picked out a blue laced bra with matching panties, a white babydoll, and few other bras.

"Ohhhh! These look so cute! I think it would look perfect on all three of us! Let's each get one in different colors!!" said a very enthusiastic Alice.

Rosalie and I chuckled as she reached for a red and I reached for a blue, silk sleep gown, while Alice had a pink one in her hands. We decided that we should start trying some stuff on.

"Oh Hilda?!" called Alice.

A moment later, Hilda emerged around the corner from my right and said, "Yes ladies?"

"Can we please have some dressing rooms and could you judge us on how we look on the things we picked out?" asked Rose.

"No problem girls!" she said, "Come with me."

We followed her and she led us to the dressing rooms. She gave each of us a very big room. I quickly changed into the bra and panties I had picked and put the silky sleep gown over it and stepped out.

"What do you think Hilda?" I asked while spinning in a circle.

"I think this is perfect for you!" she answered with a smile.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Now go back in there and I will be back with some more things that would look fantastic on you three girls." she said while she was lightly jumping up and down.

"Alright." we called.

I went back into the dressing room and closed the door.

"Do you guys like your things?" I said loudly so Alice and Rose could hear me through the walls.

"Yeah. I really like the sleep gown you picked Alice!" said Rose. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah me too. Good choice Alice." I said.

"Why thank you. I try." she said back smugly.

We laughed and then we heard Hilda calling us.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I've got some great things here for you girls that I think you'll like." she said.

Then I opened my door walked out to see she was holding piles of things in her hands. Rose and Alice came out of their dressing rooms as well.

"Here Bella, grab this pile and try them on. I know you'll like them." she said.

I grabbed the pile she gestured to and then I looked at her. How did she know my name when I never told her? She must've sensed my confusion and said,

"Well don't look at me like that! Of course I know who you guys are! How can somene not! I read magazines all the time, so I very familiar with your guys' work.." she saidwhile gesturing to Rose and I. " And Premonition is my favorite clothing line also,I think the clothes are fabulous!" she exclaimed.

"I can tell you are wearing one of my designs right now." Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, yes! I am!" said Hilda as she turned around and pulled out the tag of the shirt, which said 'Premonition' on it.

"I like you more and more Hilda." said Rosalie with a big smile.

"I agree." said Alice.

"Me too!" I said.

We all laughed and went back to our dressing rooms with our pile to try on.

It turns out, I loved everything that Hilda picked out for me, they were perfect. It was even the perfect size! I swear, she has a talent with these kind of things. Rosalie and Alice also loved everything Hilda picked out as well and we ended up buying all of it.

After we all gave Hilda a hug and said goodbye, we all made our way to our cars with all of our huge bags in hand.

I met Alice and Rose at the cafe and we had a fun lunch. We ate and talked about the weirdest things. Then it was time to leave so we went back to our cars and headed for Studio C.

On the way there, I was singing along with the radio. They were currently playing It's Only Life by Kate Voegele. Once the song ended, I had already arrived at the studio. I parked in front of the building and got out. I saw that Alice and Rosalie had already gotten there. Well, I'm not surprised, they were crazy drivers.

I got out of the car and walked over to Alice who seemed to be struggling with some boxes.

"Alice, don't try to carry those. I'll go get some help." said Rose and she walked away into the building.

After a while, seven handsome men that could only be models came out right behind Rose. She had a victorious smile on her face as she came near us.

"I got some help!" she announced happily.

The seven men behing her just smiled and walked around her and to Alice's car to retreive the boxes. I gave Rose a smirk.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed.

Alice was telling them where to put the boxes when they got into the building. They each entered the building, one box for each of them. Alice locked her car and walked over to us.

"Ready?" she asked.

We groaned and made our way to the door. When we entered the first door, I saw through the glass of the second door and saw that there were a lot of models in the lobby getting ready for their interview. When we entered the other set of doors, I noticed instantly that the room went from chaotic to slient and motionless.

As we walked towards the stairs, I noticed that many eyes were following us as we passed the models. I saw some men nudging the one's next to them and some even winked at us. Clearly they don't know that we would be judging them in the interview. And if they did, they should be smart enough not to hit on us.

Once we entered the room where the interviewing will be held, the director of the studio greeted us. The seven men that helped us had already set the boxes of porfolios near the table where we would be sitting while interviewing the models. There were three seats behind the table, one for each of us. On the table was a notepad, pen, and a water bottle.

We got everything organized and took our seats. To the far corner of the large, white room, was where the photoshoot was going to be. It was all set up and ready to go. I looked around the room and noticed that on the walls of the room, were black and white photographs of some of the companies most talented models. I also noticed that some of those pictures were of Rosalie and I. I smiled then looked around the room some more.

"Where's Mark? We start in about five mintutes!" Alice barked to the studio director.

Alice got very serious about things when it comes to her business. It can be quite frightening sometimes.

"He went to go get his camera Ms.Brandon." she said back politely.

It was now 1:36 in the afternoon. The interviews will start in a couple minutes. And everything was ready to go.

_And so the torture begins..._

**reviews? thanks for reading. next chapter will be up probably by next week! (:**


	5. Eclipse?

**disclaimer: i ****wish**** i had that dream of bella and edward. sigh**

Really sorry about the long delay!

I have been really busy with dance and getting ready for school and hanging out together with all my friends one last time since we are all being split up in middle school. sighhh. i'm gonna miss them...

**anyways... here's the chapter!! enjoy and have a good one!**

**Bella's POV**

Today was dragging on ever so slowly. We were a little bit over half way done with the interviews for today. The three of us had been sitting here for hours and hours, asking questions to the models and doing the photoshoot with them. It was now 6:40 in the evening and we still had a long way to go. Ugh...

The model we were currently interviewing -Tyler, I think- was possibly the most arrogant person walking on the face of the earth.

"So, why do you think I should pick you to be one of my models?" Alice asked him.

"Babe, when you look like this, you do not need an explanation." he said simply back to her.

We stared at him in shock and then it turned into deadly glares. Tyler just stood there, all relaxed, as if nothing happened. After a while, Alice stood up and propped her fists on the edge of the table, looking straight at Tyler with a menacing stare.

"Get. Out." she said icily, but somewhat calmly, to him. It was quite frightening when Alice was pissed. Rosalie and I learned that a long time ago.

He just stared at her but didn't move. _Wrong move buddy!_ After moments of waiting for him to exit the room, Rosalie stood up, clearly furious and tremendiously impatient.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DAMNIT!" she yelled at him.

"What did I do wrong?!" he asked disbelievingly as his eyes flickered back and forth between the three of us, searching for a reasonable answer.

He is obviously stupider than I thought.

"Well Tyler," I said in mock kindess, "you, called Ms. Brandon over here a 'babe'!" I spat out after I gestured to Alice, I continued, "and that reply we received from you was the most self-centered and moronic answer I have ever heard. Now, if you don't mind me asking, oh wait, I am not going to ask you, I am going to demand that you leave this room or we will get you removed from here." I said icily. I know I went a little over the top with that but he was being very disrespectful.

"You're choice, Tyler." I spat his name out like it was poison that was leaking out of my mouth.

Tyler, on the other hand, being the _dumbass_ he is, just stood there, as if standing his ground. Once we realize he wasn't leaving, Alice simply reached for her phone, called Angela and had it all taken care of.

Seconds later, the door to the room burst open and in came two very burly men. They looked very intimidating. They both had matching outfits, which contained of a tight, black t-shirt and black pants. Each had a tiny earpiece in their ears that connected to something that was attached to their belts. They each grabbed one of Tyler's arms and started carrying him out of the room while he was yelling and thrashing around.

We each took a deep breath and sat down.

"Well that was interesting..." I heard Rosalie mutter while reaching for her water. I chuckled and nodded.

"At least the other models have an example of what will happen to them if they give us a smart-ass answer like he did." Alice said with a sigh as she began looking through the papers in front of her.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Here we go again..." I sighed as I began going through the stack of porfolios to see who was next.

"Come in!" Rosalie called. The door opened very quietly and in came someone that looked very familiar. Alice was surely going to enjoy this.

The model was incredibly good looking. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His bone structure was complimented by his hair shape. He was tall and slender but was toned. And I have to say, he definately was a charmer.

"Hel- hello, I am Alice Brandon, creator of Premonition, and these are my two best friends and my two best models, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan." Alice said professionally as she gestured to us. I swear I heard her stutter, Alice never stutters.

"It's nice to meet you ladies. I am Jasper Whitlock." he replied kindly.

A mental picture of Alice gaping at Jasper's porfolio last night suddenly popped into my head. I surpressed a laugh as I remembered last night.

I looked over at Rose and gave her a knowing smirk which she returned with a wink. When I looked over to Alice, she was looking straight ahead. I followed her gaze and found that she and Jasper were staring into each others eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." I said to him with a smile.

"Let's get started, shall we?" said Rosalie.

I went through the stacks of the porfolios next to me, looking for Jasper's. Alice and Rose doing the same.

Once we all had the porfolio out, we flipped through it, commenting his pictures. His pictures were all amazing. Then something really caught my eye when I looked over his personal information. I nudged Alice and pointed to what I had found. She gasped quietly then quickly consealed it, turning to Rosalie to tell her. Rosalie was just as shocked and muttered a, "Oh gosh.."

"Umm, it says here in your history Jasper, that you were previously modeling for Eclispe & Company," I pointed out, "You do realize that Premonition and Eclipse aren't on good notes with eachother don't you?" I asked sternly.

The creator of Eclipse was named Maria. Alice, Rosalie, Maria, and I, went to design school together. Originally, Rosalie and I planned to be designers, like Alice, but then we found more interest in modeling. But Alice loved designing and so did Maria.

Both of them had the same class together and they were assigned a project. Each student had to make two outfits that had a french essence to it. Alice asked Rosalie and I to model her outfits for her and we agreed. Alice's designs were amazing. They had a natural and calming look to them but they still would catch a lot of people's attention by the dress's fitting.

But when we were backstage, we found that one of Alice's designs were missing. The one I was supposed to model. We went searching left and right for it. We eventually went out to the professor where he stood at the end of the runway with the other professors, to tell him that we couldn't find one of our outfits.

But as we made our way over to him, we noticed who was on the runway and what they were wearing. There, on the runway, was Maria's model, also known as Lauren Mallory, wearing the dress that Alice had designed. We were fuming but we had to hide it since we were in the presence of the professors.

Right after the class, we immediately confronted the professor and explained everything to him. Alice even had proof that the design belonged to her because she brang her sketch book that had her name embelished on the front of it which contained all the rough draft sketches and final draft sketches in it.

The professor believed us easily because he said that he always recognized Alice's designs and said that he knew that Maria couldn't put together something that fast because she confronted him this morning telling him she didn't have another design. Maria was then kicked out of the design school for stealing Alice's work. But then, out of the blue, a year after Alice became a famous designer, whoopy, so does Maria!! We've hated her guts every since, and her the same to us.

"Yes Ms. Swan, I do realize that." he said calmly.

"Than can I ask as to _why_ you are here?" Alice said curiously.

"Of coarse. Actually, two of my bestfriends that are going to be interviewed soon also modeled for Eclipse and we are all here for the same reason. So to save you time, all three of us could explain to you altogether." he replied.

"There are _three_ of you?" asked Rosalie disbelievingly. I can tell all three of us were completely confused. Why whould our rival company's models be here!?

"Yes." he said with a smile.

"Well, that's different... But it's fine by me. I would love to hear about this one." Alice said in a professional tone while leaning back in her chair and fiddiling with her pen with both of her hands.

"I'll go get them." he said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Once the door closed, I turned to Rosalie and Alice.

"What could they be doing here? I mean, all the models at Eclipse hate Premonition models!" said a shocked Rosalie.

"I don't know..." I said quietly. I looked over to Alice and she had a complex look upon her face, I knew, she too, was trying to figure out why they wanted to be apart of Premonition.

Did they get fired from Eclipse and they came here to rub it in Eclipse's face? No, they wouldn't fire someone like Jasper, he was far too good at modeling that they would. I ran through all the possibilities in my head but just couldn't grasp as to why they would be here.

I decided to change to a lighter topic instead.

"So, do you think Jasper is better in person or in the pictures?" I asked while I quirked my eyebrows up and down.

They laughed and Alice said, "Much better than in the pictures. _Much better_."

We all laughed and then the door opened. We stopped and looked to see who entered and what I set my eyes on, made my breath hitch roughly in my throat. Before us, stood three of the most stunning men I had ever seen. One, I knew as Jasper, but the two other men I didn't know. Why did they look familiar? Are they who I think they are?!

The one on Jasper's right side had short brown hair with brown eyes. He was so built, it looked as though he could carry all five of us with ease. You'd expect someone that big to be intimidating, but he looked like a gigantic teady bear.

The one on Jasper's right however, was too good looking for words. He had tousled bronze hair, and green, piercing eyes. Words couldn't describe how he looked all together excpet for that he looked liked the Greek God, Adonis! As I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was lost in them, like they held no depth, like I can go further and further into his eyes and read his every emotion he has ever had. I can feel his green eyes boring into me as mine searched his. I don't know how long we looked at each other but then Jasper spoke.

"Ms, Brandon, Ms. Hale, and Ms. Swan, I would like you to meet my two best friends, Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen." he said politely.

_Holy shit... that __**was**__ Edward... the one that's porfolio I had been clutching for dear life the night before while I was looking at his picture. I thought I was hallucinating! And _that _was Emmett! I swear he looked smaller in the pictures!_

I turned to Alice who had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Jasper. The same goes for Rosalie as she was looking at Emmett. I turned my head slowly towards the three men and once I got there, my eyes were met by hypnotizing green ones. I was completely flustered. As I looked into Edward's eyes, I suddenly became unaware of everything around me. I couldn't remember anything. I tried so hard to look away but I just couldn't.

_What was happening to me? I've known him for 2 seconds! Geeze Bella!_ I repeatedly scolded myself. I was never the one to look twice at a man but now, I think I've looked more than twice to Edward.

Then I heard someone clear their throat and noticed that it was Alice.

"It's very nice to meet you two," she said with a smile, "I am Alice Brandon, creator of Premonition, and these are my two best friends and my two best models, Bella and Rosalie." she introduced us once again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Emmett with a smile directed towards Rose. Did I just see Rosalie Hale BLUSHING?!

"Yeah... it is." I heard Edward muttered. I can feel his eyes linger on me which made me blush a deep crimson as well. I knew plenty of guys stared at me as I make my ways around the streets but the way Edward did it, it felt like his eyes were burning into me. But as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't decipher the emotion that they held.

"So tell me why you three are here and not at Eclipse?" Alice asked sternly. I can see the fire in her eyes as she choked out the name of the company. She would always hold that grudge strongly. Couldn't blame her though. Maria started it!

"Well, all three of us have been working for Eclipse for some time and we didn't like how they were very unorganized and everything was out of control everywhere we turned while in the building. So we came here because we heard that your company is more controlled and professional." Jasper explained. Alice seemed pretty pleased with that answer. She always thought that Eclipse would crash and burn someday. And now since, probably three of the best models Eclipse has, came to us, Alice is surely feeling like she is on top of the world.

"Oh, and Maria, kept hitting on us everytime we see her, ecspecially Jasper over here." added Emmett as he nudged Jasper. Jasper just rolled his eyes at his friend but smiled. Edward was just off to the side chuckling softly. Why is it that everything that came out of his mouth sounded so velvety and sweet?

_Good God Bella!! Get a damn grip!_ I scolded myself again.

The guys looked ashamed and embarrassed about that statement but Alice, Rosalie and I, just laughed knowing full well that Maria was the kind of person who would do that.

"She hasn't changed one bit." Rosalie noted.

I nodded in agreement.

While we were in design school with her, she had a tendency to flirt with a lot of the men that came to model the designs we made. It was quite repulsive when she offered repeatedly to help a model change. I shuddered at the dusturbing thought, but turned my attention back to the situation at hand.

"So... you have nothing to do with Eclipse anymore, am I right?" asked Rosalie cautiously.

"That's right." replied Edward.

"Alright, then we will continue with the interviews and maybe, just maybe, you three will be some of my models." Alice said with a smile and a pleased tone.

"Now you two get out so we can continue!!" we all yelled at Edward and Emmett jokingly so we can finish interviewing Jasper. Edward and Emmett just had a mock pained expression on their faces as they clutched their hearts and mouthed, "ouch!", as they made their way out the door.

But before they exited the room completely, Edward turned around quickly and flashed me the most beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen in my 22 years of life. It was as if that smile was contagious, because before I knew it, I was smiling brightly back at him.

**haha i wrote this while i was sleep deprived. **

**my sister says i should do it more often because she loved it.**

**well...reviews greatly appreciated ! C:**


	6. Jasper and Emmett

**disclaimer: i couldn't be the creator of Twilight even if i tried. pshh, i'm not that smart.**

HATE ME. IT'S ALRIGHT. I UNDERSTAND.

REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. I HAVE BEEN SWAMPED WITH STUFF AND TEACHERS HAVE BEEN DROWNING ME IN HOMEWORK.

MY LAPTOP BROKE AND I FINALLY HAD IT FIXED.

ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY.

HERE'S THE CHAPTER THAT I OWE YOU GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :)

**Bella's POV**

"So Jasper, tell us about yourself." insisted Rosalie once Emmett and Edward left the room. Jasper was silent for a moment with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well," he started, "as you already know, my name is Jasper Whitlock. I have been modeling for a while now and I enjoy it very much. I was born in Texas but my family has been moving all over the place for my father's job. I met Edward and Emmett once I was around seventeen in California. We went to school together and then decided to come to the big city once we turned eighteen."

"Sounds like us sorta." Rosalie said quietly to us with a small smile on her face and her eyes far away, as if looking back to all the fun memories we had back then. I smiled remembering when we first met in highschool. And noticed Alice played a bright smile on her face as well.

"Excuse me?" said Jasper, obviously confused.

"Oh, we were just saying how much that sounds like us when we were teenagers." Alice explained.

"Please, do share." he insisted.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." I said kindly, it was nice how he seemed so interested in what we said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe another time then." he said with a sincere smile.

"Don't be sorry please. And we will definately share with you another time." replied Alice with a blinding smile on her face.

"Alright, well Jasper, our interogation is over. Now let's do the shoot." I said.

"Okay," he paused, "will one of you two be doing it with me?" he asked, did i hear disappointment in his tone?

"Well, yes. Either me or Bella will be doing the shoot, we are models." Rosalie explained confused.

"Oh, because I was wondering if Alice would like to do the shoot with me..." he trailed off hesitantly while scratching his neck.

My eyes instantly brightened when I realized Jasper has a thing for Alice. I noticed that Alice's head snapped up from her paperwork when he said that and her eyes went wide while an unfamiliar tint of red found it's way to her face. I thought I'd never see the day when Mary Alice Brandon would blush... I thought incredously.

"Of coarse Alice will do the shoot with you!!!!" Rosalie shouted brightly, obviously excited as I was.

Alice's eyes went wider, which I thought was imposssible. She looked my way and I saw in her eyes that she wanted to go but she was nervous as hell! I nodded encouragingly to her and she nodded back with a smile after a moment. When I looked back to the front, I saw that Jasper had a huge grin plastered on his face.

As Alice started to walk around the table, I looked over to Rose and gave her a knowing look and she just winked back. When I looked back towards Alice, I noticed that Jasper walked over too her and offered her his arm which she took silently as a huge smile broke out on her beautiful face.

When they started walking over to Mark, his eyes were huge and his expression was shocked, but in a good way. The three of us never dated because of our hectic scheldules and how we thought that most men were repulsive. So obviously Mark would be taken by surprise if he ever saw us showing any interest to a guy.

"Mark?" I called.

"Yes?" he replied after he took his eyes off of Alice and Jasper.

"Alice will be shooting this one with Jasper okay?" I said happily with a wink.

He smiled knowingly back and nodded.

He directed Alice and Jasper onto the set and told Jasper to put his arms around Alice. I wanted to jump up and down when I saw how Alice's small frame fit perfectly in Jasper's arms. When I looked over to Rosalie, she was practically bouncing in her chair.

But everyone in the room started laughing after Mark took a few pictures of Alice and Jasper. Alice, being the ball of fire she is, started to make funny faces and soon after, Jasper started joining her. They both looked so happy in each others arms. I've never seen Alice's face light up as much as it did now.

In their last photo, they didn't make a funny face. They didn't even look at the camera.

They were holding one another and looking into eachothers eyes, with a serene smile on their lips.

Mark lowered the camera from his eye and took a good look at the scene laid out in front of us. I heard him say 'beautiful' quietly before he raised the camera to his eyes again and snapped the picture. I couldn't agree more with Mark.

-:-

"Tell us anything that you would like to tell about yourself Emmett." I said to him.

"Umm... I like to play baseball... OH! I'm named after my grandpa!!" he said with a huge smile.

Rosalie laughed quietly before saying, "No, we meant about your modeling career."

Realization hit him and he said, "Oh! _That!_"

"Well, I've been modeling as long as Edward and Jasper have. So about 3 years or so." he said.

"Okay, _now_ you can tell us about yourself." I said with a laugh.

He laughed lightly before starting.

"Well, I have a little sister that's four, her name is Courtney."

It didn't escape my attention that Rosalie had a small smile on her lips as he talked about his little sister. She always had a thing for guys that played the big brother role.

"I was born in Miami, Florida. My family moved to California 10 years after I was born, and that's when I met Edward. Then when Edward and I went to high school, we met Jasper. Then we all wanted adventure so we headed here." he finished.

"I think we are going to have to tell all three of them our story..." I noted quietly. Rosalie and Alice just nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" asked Emmett, clearly confused, as was Jasper.

"Well, when we were interviewing Jasper, he told us your guys' story about why you wanted to come here and how you met and it was very similar to our stories so we promised that we would share with him, but now I am thinking that might need to tell all three of you guys." Rosalie explained.

"Oh, well, looking forward to it." Emmett said with a grin on his face, looking directly at Rosalie. And there she goes blushing again!! This is too good to be true!!

"Alright, then let's start with the shoot." Alice said happily as she claped her hands firmly together. She has been giddy ever since she stepped foot on that shoot with Jasper just an hour ago.

I looked over to Rose with a knowing look and she smiled wickedly and stepped out of her chair and made her way to the shoot passing Emmett in the process, she didn't acknoledge him as she walked, well except for her flirtacious wink to him, but that's it.

Emmett just got a devilish grin on his face as he followed Rose to the shoot, somewhat acting like her slave. Mark just looked at me with a smile and winked. I had to stiffle a giggle at what was going to come next.

When I glanced over to the shoot, I saw something that took me totally by surprise. How the heck did a king-sized bed get there?!?!

_MARK!_ Oh! That little sly devil!! I had to admit, he was good. The bed had a black metal frame that was in an elegant flower pattern, the sheets were big, fluffy, and white. And the bed was huge. When you give Rosalie a bed to pose on, things get crazy but it's very entertaining to watch. And Mark thought today was going to be boring!

I watched as Rosalie ordered Emmett on the bed and she climbed over him. How she ever got this much confidence escapes me. Mark took a few shots of Rosalie over Emmett and each of them had a playful look on their faces.

Suddenly, Emmett flipped over Rosalie and she gasped, obviously not expecting that. Then she flipped him over, then it turned into playful wrestling. It was quite entertaining. I found that my laughter had escaped my mouth minuted ago and that I was still laughing.

Alice was also laughing, so was Mark, which is probably hard since he had to hold the camera still. Rose and Emmett looked truly content with eachother, laughing sweetly. Once they needed to catch their breathes, they layed on the bed for a moment, in eachothers arms, looking at eachother eyes with a sweet smile as the sheets layed messily around them.

Then I saw Mark standing on a chair next to the foot of the bed with his camera glued to his eyes and aimed down toward Rosalie and Emmett. He quickly snapped a few pictures of the two of them until he had to take one more, he didn't even need to tell Rosalie and Emmett what to do for this picture, it was as if they knew what to do.

Both got off the bed and stood up, Emmett's arms wrapped securely around Rosalie's small waist as his chin rested on her shoulder. Her head was turned towards him with a bright smile on her face, and her shoulders slightly hunched. At that moment, Rosalie didn't look like the fierce, confident, independent women I was used to, she looked totally different in Emmett's strong arms.

She looked vulnerable and gentle. How did Emmett bring out this side of her? I don't know, but this moment was so perfect I didn't ponder on it much longer. Instead I watched as the two of them sighed contently as Mark snapped the last picture of them, with her securely in his strong arms.

**A./N. heyy, hope you liked it. i will have a new chapter by tomorrow. that will probably be when edward and bella meet. please review. :)**


	7. Edward

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS TOO GREAT TO BE MINE.**

hey guys! so how did you like the movie?!

it was amazing! i loved it! saw it three times!

I EVEN GOT A SHIRT THAT SAYS 'STUPID LAMB' ON THE FRONT AND IT SAYS 'TWILIGHT' ON THE BACK! AND I WORE GOLDEN COLOR CONTACTS TO THE PREMIERE OF THE MOVIE! THEY WERE AWESOME! YEAH, I'M OBSESSED!

but who isn't right? haha

ok so here's the chapter! hope you enjoy it and please review!

**Bella's POV**

"Well that was interesting..." said Alice with a smile on her face as Rosalie walked off the set and made her way around the table, although she was skipping more than walking. She pulled out her chair and plopped down. She was practically floating with happiness.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Yes, it was interesting." I laughed.

"So... do you like him?" Alice pressed.

Rosalie looked shocked by the question. I would be also. I mean, they only met an hour ago. How could she possibly like him when she doesn't even know that much about him?

"F.Y.I Alice, I don't even know him." She replied.

"Well... do you think you like him?" Alice pressed, even more.

I can tell this was annoying Rosalie so I decided to save her, even though I wanted to know the answer to that question also.

"Alice," I said suddenly, "you seemed to get pretty cozy with Jasper over there." I noted, while turning to look at her knowingly.

She sat up straighter and said, "And I am not afraid to admit that I am interested in him." she said defiantly while looking at Rose, who was looking down at her papers as if she didn't hear anything.

"Now, let's through another interview shall we?" Rose said as Alice signaled Angela to send another model in.

-:-

Another two interviews passed without any problem. We were nearing the end of the day when Angela informed us that there were about 10 more interviews to be done.

"How about we do five now and then take a break. Then continue them after?" Alice asked us.

We nodded eagerly, desperate to escape from this room.

"Okay, Angela can you please get another model in here. Quickly." Rose said. The faster we do this, the faster we have a break.

And all my eagerness to get out of here vanished as I saw who entered the room.

In walked Edward, in all his god-like beauty. He walked with confidence but not the kind to intimidate people. But, to invite people in. He smiled as he entered the room and greeted us with a nod. My eyes roamed his face with intensity. His bone structure was amazingly sharp, it look like you could cut paper with it. The way his eyes contrasted to his skintone was perfect. To say that he was beautiful would be an understatement.

"Long time no see Edward." Alice joked.

He chuckled and said while looking at me, "Glad to be back."

"So tell us about yourself." Rosalie said, for about the hundredth time today.

"What would you like to know?" He asked unsure.

"Anything you want to tell us." She replied.

"Well, I lived in California my whole life. Then Emmett moved in across the street from me when we were 10. We became fast friends despite how he is an idiot," at this we all laughed before he continued, "When we got to highschool, that's when Jasper joined in." He ended.

"Oh, don't tell Emmett I said that, he gets offended really easily." He added quickly.

We laughed quietly.

"Emmett told us that you three have been modeling for about 3 years, correct?" Alice asked.

"Yes, three years seems about right." Edward said.

"Okay, let's move on to the shoot," said Alice, "Bella?"

My head snapped to her. My heart was beginning to beat faster than normal. I could feel the panic creeping up on me as I replied, "No problem."

I looked at Edward to see if he was disappointed. Although I was a model as well, he was way out of my league. His beauty is the proof of that. But as I looked at him, he was smiling at me. He began to walk around the table to where I was sitting.

What is he doing? I thought.

He then offered me his hand with a light smile on his face. I looked quickly at his hand, back to his face, then gently put my tiny hand in his. I stood up and he began leading me to the shoot. I looked back at Alice and Rosalie and they had big smiles on their faces as they gave me thumbs-up while nodding their heads excitingly. I just smiled back nervously.

His hand was gentle with mine as he held it. His thumb gently stroking circles on the back of my hand. It was soothing and comforting.

Although my heart was probably beating ten times faster than normal and my skin was tingling with having contact with him, just having him around made these unfamiliar things enjoyable.

Standing next to him, I noticed that he was slightly taller than me. I could see the muscles of his left arm through his shirt as we walked. When we reached Mark who was standing my the set, he instructed us to go stand in the middle of the set.

As we were walking though, the most embarrssing thing happened that can ever happen when your around someone as good looking as Edward.

I tripped on the cords for the lighting of the shoot.

As my body flew forwards. I was nowhere near ready for the impact of the floor that was coming next. But I didn't need to be.

I felt two strong arms circle around my falling frame. One arm around my waist and the other around my back to flip me so I was facing him. I was blushing as my eyes made their way to his. He was smiling that gorgeous crooked smile that I love.

Mark took this as an opportunity to take a picture.

I looked away from Edward's eyes to look at him incredulously.

"Whaaaat? You two looked so cute!" He said innocently back.

Edward chuckled while I blushed even more. His arms steadied me upright. I looked down at my heels and said, "I think it would be best to take these off for now."

He chuckled again and said, "Good idea."

I slipped off the heels and threw thenm to the side.

"That's no way to treat Louboutin shoes!!" I heard Alice scream from across the room.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out to her. She just huffed and slumped further into her seat. Edward just laughed along with me. I quickly stopped because as I heard our laughter, I could here the comparison. His laughter was smooth and velvety. It was perfect, and mine was... not. It was like another reminder about how he was too good for me.

"Okay, Mark what do you want us to do?" I asked him, trying to escape the sense of negativity I was in.

"Do whatever. Go with the flow!" He said excitedly.

"Okay.." I said unsurely.

I turned to face Edward and he began to wrap his arms around me. My arms unthinkingly wrapped gently around his neck while he leaned his head down to rest his forehead on mine. I was leaning back slightly with him over me. I liked this, I get a better look into his eyes. Edward smiled at me and I unconsciously, smile back.

I heard the click of the camera as Mark began taking pictures.

Edward then began swaying us gently, moving slowly. I threw back my head and laughed.

"We're dancing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile one my face.

"What's wrong with dancing?" He asked back.

I could faintly hear the clicking of the camera.

"I'm not very good." I said back.

"Don't worry," he said, "it's all in the leading."

"Why do you get to lead?" I asked in mock anger.

"Because if I let you, we'd end up on the floor." He joked back with a laugh.

I laughed and said, "Good point."

He then took my right hand from his neck and held it in his left. I laughed joyfully as he spun me in a circle before bringing me back to his arms. I was met by his smile once again.

"You're not that bad." He noted.

"That's flattering, thank you. But you can stop sucking up to your potential boss's best friend now." I joked lightly with a teasing smile.

"Damn! You caught me." He joked back. I laughed and he joined in.

"Yeah I did!" I said back laughing.

"No, as I recall, I caught you." He said back accusingly. I blushed red remembering that incident.

"Thanks by the way." I said nervously looking down. His hand came up and raised my chin to looking at him. We stopped dancing then. He smiled and said, "My pleasure."

I smiled back shyly, obviously self concious by the way he was looking down at me. I stepped back looking down. My hands were in Edward's and I looked up at him. His eyes were staring into mine. He then took my right hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. The feeling of his lips on my skin was great. I smiled.

"Thank you for the dance." He said kindly, still holding my hand.

"It was _my_ pleasure." I said back quietly. He released me hand and then I realized there were still people in the room. I looked around and everyone had a small smile on their faces as they were observing the scene that just played. I blushed and began to grab my shoes and walk back to my seat. Half way there, I looked back at Edward and he was running his hand through his gorgeous hair, with a smile on his face while looking at the ground.

I smiled to myself. I sat down in my chair and put my shoes back on. As Edward made his way out the door, he quickly winked at me before he closed it.

Once that door closed, my face lit up with a smile as I thought back to what just happened. I looked at Rose and Alice and they were staring at me with raised eyebrows. I quickly looked down trying to hide the big smile I had and said, "Let's get the rest of this over with shall we?"

**notee; so there's the chapter! i wanted this one to be really good so i spent alot of time on it. please review and tell me what you think! thanks!**


End file.
